My Imaginary Detectives
by lightwarai
Summary: [oneshot] Sequel to “My Imaginary Detective.” This time, Nancy is the real person, and the Hardys are fictional. Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy, Hannah, Ned, Frank, Joe, Iola, Carson, etc. Oh, and I know the internet wasn't exactly available this early, but just go with me, okay:) (You'll understand when you get to that point.)

My Imaginary Detectives

by lightwarai

Nancy Drew stepped inside her foyer and placed her open umbrella on the ground to dry. She draped her wet raincoat over it, and shook herself. "Whew! What a storm!" she exclaimed, peeking through the side windows next to the front door of the modest two-story house.

"Nancy! There's a package for you sitting on the piano bench!" Hannah Gruen called out.

Nancy's eyes shifted to the piano in the family room, just past the foyer. "Thanks, Hannah!" she called back. She quickly slipped her wet tennis shoes off and peeled off her damp socks, leaving them to dry on the shoe rack.

When she picked up the package, she couldn't contain her excitement, or the grin on her face. She headed towards the kitchen. Peeking her head in, she was greeted with the wonderful smell of Hannah's cooking. "Wow! What's the occasion?" she asked, her eyes twinkling merrily.

Hannah laughed and wagged a finger at her. "Now, now. You have a date with Ned tonight, don't forget. And the 'occasion' you are referring to is actually dinner for tomorrow evening. It's just the stew in the crock-pot, dear."

Nancy slipped over to Hannah and peered through the glass top of the crock-pot, trying to see through the moisture droplets that had formed on the inside. "I can't see it, but it sure smells good!" She gave Hannah a peck on the cheek before dancing out of the kitchen. "I'll be in my room!" she called over her shoulder.

Hannah just laughed and shook her head. "Crazy girl."

Upstairs, Nancy quickly changed into a black skirt, skimming the tops of her knees, and a baby blue tank top, covered by a darker blue top that tied in the front. After brushing her hair out, brushing her teeth, and fixing her makeup, she grabbed her letter opener and sat down on the bed with her package.

Eagerly, she opened the package and slid the contents out into her hand. There, in its full glory, was the very first Hardy Boys Casefile #1, "Dead on Target." She'd secretly been a fan of the Hardy Boys books since she first discovered them at an early age. And what young detective wouldn't?

Her father had introduced her to the books, claiming that when _he_ was a young boy, he loved the originals. Nancy had begun to read them, and was enthralled. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have a sibling as your amateur-detective-partner on all your cases.

When she'd first heard a new series was being created for the Hardy Boys, she had jumped on the internet and pre-ordered the first book, just dying for a copy.

She leaned back against her pillow and studied the front cover. Already, it looked to be a much darker series than the originals. She flipped to the first chapter and began reading, and was shocked.

She found herself gripping the book tightly as she hurriedly skimmed the first chapter, shocked at what she was reading. _How could they? s_he thought intently.

She hastily flipped through the pages, skimming details here and there. "This is so different," she murmured to herself. Gone were the silly old-fashioned comments and details. The criminals had been replaced by murderous terrorists. And though she missed the style of the originals, she was definitely intrigued by the action-packed new style, complete with international travels, darker mysteries, and even shadier characters.

As she read, she became impressed with Frank's computer skills, his very observant nature, and as always, his calm seriousness. But, she had to admit, there was something really cool about Joe, too. His fun-loving, wise-cracking nature, and his "Hardy charms" sure made him a great character.

As she skipped ahead to the last few chapters, there was a soft knock on the door. She quickly jumped up and stuffed the book under the pillow and kicked the packaging under the bed with her foot. "Come in!'" she called.

Ned Nickerson, tall, dark, handsome, and very athletic, strode in with a funny smile on his face. He gave his girlfriend a quick hug before looking into her eyes. "Did you forget I was coming?"

Nancy took a step back. "What? No, of course not!"

He laughed. "Don't look so shocked. I'm only asking because Hannah's been calling your name for five minutes."

Her blue eyes widened. "Oh. I guess I _was_ a bit distracted. I never even heard the doorbell ring," she admitted with an embarrassed laugh.

"So it's still possible to sneak around the great detective's back, huh?" he teased, sitting down on her bed. "Are you about ready?"

Nancy nodded. "Yes, let me get my shoes and we can go. Is it still raining outside?"

Ned glanced out her window. "Just off and on." He saw the pillow lying crooked on the bed and straightened it.

"Er, Nan? Something you want to tell me?"

"I don't think so, why?" came the muffled reply from somewhere in her closet.

"Are you reading another one of those Hardy mysteries again?" he asked, trying to put a little huffiness into his voice.

Nancy grinned as she emerged from the closet and stood in front of him, shoes in hand. "Maybe. Are you jealous?"

Ned snorted. "Jealous? Of two _fictional_, good-looking, young men who just happen to be detectives? Nah, of course not! I mean, it's not like you are _in love_ with them, after all."

She laughed and shoved him lightly. "You're silly." She grinned slyly. "Of course, I've always wondered what it'd be like to date a Hardy. The only question would be… Joe, or Frank?"

"Hey now!" Ned jumped up and took off after Nancy as she flew out of the room, laughing.

Down in the kitchen, Hannah just rolled her eyes as she heard Nancy shrieking and Ned laughing.

**So I couldn't help writing a bit of a "sequel" to "My Imaginary Detective." This is very similar to a few experiences of my own, especially with my husband who thinks I'm crazy for loving the Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys books. The people at the bookstores probably roll their eyes when I head to the young adult section to pick up some books. Even if I do claim they are for "a cousin" (HA!)**

**I hope you enjoy! Comments and suggestions and daisies are always welcome!**


End file.
